


The (mysterious) Substitute Professor

by sevarix



Series: Adrestia University [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: College AU, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Silly, byleth is a TA, byleth really likes boba tea, text conversations, yurileth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevarix/pseuds/sevarix
Summary: Hilda is dreading having to take a calculus class, except when the TA takes over teaching it. With her group of friends, she tries to learn more about this mysterious TA, especially after he sent her a strange link regarding a textbook.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Adrestia University [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072865
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	The (mysterious) Substitute Professor

**Author's Note:**

> basically my attempt to write a modern/college au sort of thing. All characters are their time-skip ages.

Hilda sighed as she sat on the last row of seats in the lecture hall. She knew she shouldn’t have put off her required math classes until her senior year, but her hatred for them got the best of her. Now here she was, in some stupid calculus class, forced to learn things she’d probably never need to know.

At least she knew at least one person in the class. Linhardt had failed it the first time, and put off taking it again until now. She glanced across the lecture hall, finding him struggling to stay awake a few rows down.

-

 ** **Adrestia U ~Besties~****

****hilda**** : omg i can't believe it's only two weeks into the semester

 ** **hilda**** : i already hate my classes

 ** **annie**** : you're only taking 2 classes this semester

 ** **hilda**** : yeah but theyre dumb classes

 ** **doro**** : how many hrs are u taking this time annette?

 ** **annie**** : only 18 this time

 ** **lin**** : you are insane

 ** **lin**** : like how is that possible

 ** **annie**** : it's fun! i love learning stuff

 ** **hilda**** : i just wish the prof for this class was better

 ** **hilda**** : just some old guy. it's soooooo boring

 ** **lin**** : i have to agree. i don't think i've stayed awake once

Hilda noticed the time on her phone. Ten minutes past class start. Maybe the professor wouldn’t show up and she could just go back to her dorm.

She was considering leaving when someone entered the room and walked up to the lectern. She hadn’t seen him before, and for a moment wondered if he just was a student in her class. Something about his posture said differently, though.

He gently tapped the mic on the lectern and pushed up his glasses. “Um, hi everyone. My name is Byleth. I’m the TA for this class. Your professor won’t be here for a while due to medical issues. So I’m going to fill in for him.” Without another word, he loaded up a slide presentation of the course material.

-

****Adrestia U ~Besties~** **

****hilda**** : whoa this is wild

 ** **doro**** : what happened???

 ** **hilda**** : our old prof is sick or something. the TA is filling in

 ** **hilda**** : already his lecture is more interesting

 ** **annie**** : well that's good. i hate it when the prof AND the TA are bad

 ** **doro**** : is he cute

 ** **lin**** : yes

 ** **hilda**** : LOL lin

 ** **lin**** : i think i'll stay awake better in this class now

 ** **hilda**** : i mean he is pretty stylish i guess. if i was into dudes i'd probably feel the same way

 ** **lin**** : maybe i'll pass this class this time

 ** **doro**** : does he have office hours

 ** **annie**** : you're not even in their class!!!!

 ** **doro**** : i just wanna see what he looks like

 ** **hilda**** : i wonder if he has insta

 ** **lin**** : i am looking

 ** **lin**** : damn its private

 ** **doro**** : figures

“For your homework assignment,” Byleth continued. “Just do the exercises at the end of the chapter. It’s just a participation grade, but please try to understand the material.” He nodded. “Thank you all for attending. I’ll see you on Thursday.”

-

****Adrestia U ~Besties~** **

****lin**** : i'm in love

 ** **doro**** : lol what happened?

 ** **hilda**** : hw is just participation grade now

 ** **lin**** : i will definitely pass this class

 ** **hilda**** : damn i don't have the textbook though

 ** **annie**** : you didn't get your textbooks yet???

 ** **hilda**** : i got all but this one. it was sooooo expensive. like criminally expensive

 ** **lin**** : yeah i didn't get it either

 ** **hilda**** : don't you have it from the last time you took this class???

 ** **lin**** : lol no i sold it

 ** **annie**** : you should let him know. sometimes they have extra copies to lend students

 ** **hilda**** : lin is already rushing down to talk to him lol

 ** **doro**** : goddess i wish i could see that lmao

Hilda followed Linhardt to the front of the room, where he had already engaged Byleth in conversation.

“It’s a shame, I just didn’t have enough money left over to by the textbook for this class,” Linhardt said. “But I really want to do well, so I’m not sure what to do.”

“Same here,” Hilda added. “Couldn’t afford it.”

Byleth nodded, looking at them with sympathy. “I understand. I have a… virtual copy that I can send you both. But, please don’t share it with anyone else. What are your names?”

Hilda exchanged a glance with Linhardt, then nodded. “Thank you! We _really_ appreciate it. I’m Hilda Goneril and this is Linhardt von Hevring.”

He took out his phone, taking note of their names.

Linhardt lingered a moment longer. “So… um… will our professor be out for a while?”

He nodded regretfully. “Yes. I have a feeling he’ll be out the whole semester.”

“I’m sure you’ll do perfectly well in his place,” Hilda reassured him.

He smiled, and Hilda realized it was the first time he had smiled the entire class. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

To prevent Linhardt from embarrassing himself, Hilda grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the lecture hall.

“I can’t believe that worked,” Hilda commented. “At least I won’t fail my homework now.”

Linhardt nodded absently. “Did you see him smile?”

Hilda laughed. “Is that all you can think about? Well anyway, I’m gonna head back to my dorm. Try not to hit on him, Lin.”

-

****Adrestia U ~Besties~** **

****lin**** : HIS. SMILE.

 ** **doro**** : lmao!!!!

 ** **lin**** : I AM. MELTING

 ** **hilda**** : oh calm down lin

 ** **annie**** : i take it you got the textbook thing sorted out?

 ** **hilda**** : yeah he said he'd send us a virtual copy

 ** **annie**** : whoa! that's... unheard of

 ** **annie**** : like borderline illegal?

 ** **hilda**** : i mean it's just a book

 ** **hilda**** : maybe he bought extra licenses for situations like this

 ** **lin**** : he DID say not to share it with anyone, so maybe that's the case

 ** **doro**** : or maybe the two of you worked your charm on him

 ** **lin**** : goddess i wish

 ** **hilda**** : lol lin he might not even be single

 ** **lin**** : T_T

 ** **doro**** : or gay

 ** **hilda**** : yeah i didn't really get the ~vibes~ from him

 ** **lin**** : STOP

 ** **lin**** : LET ME CRUSH

With a chuckle, Hilda put down her phone and moved to her desk in her dorm. She had two whole classes worth of homework to start on, but her mind drifted to social media instead. Just when she was getting bored of that, she noticed a new email.

_FROM: Byleth Eisner_

_TO: Linhardt von Hevring, Hilda Goneril_

_SUBJECT: textbook link_

_Hi,_

_Here’s a link to the textbook. Like I mentioned before, please don’t share it with anyone else._

_ https://abyssiangoods.io/books/textbooks/8ef5e392-211a-11eb-adc1-0242ac120002/calc-1.pdf _

_Best,_

_Byleth_

Hilda stared at the link for a moment before clicking it. The page that came up seemed shady, but it did indeed contain a file to the virtual textbook. After downloading it and verifying it was indeed real, she went to the homepage of the site.

She suspected it might have a list of textbooks, but instead, it was a single black page with a single text input box. No labels or anything. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she tried typing random things in the box and submitting it. But each time, it only redirected her back to the homepage with no additional message.

-

****Adrestia U ~Besties~** **

****hilda**** : ok this site byleth sent us is super weird

 ** **lin**** : shady af

 ** **doro**** : the site for the textbook?

 ** **annie**** : did he pirate it????

 ** **hilda**** : it's like... a blank page? and you need a special password or something to get what you want

 ** **hilda**** : but like, he sent us this special link and it had the entire textbook

 ** **lin**** : i wonder if he built this site

 ** **lin**** : is this what he does in his spare time?

 ** **hilda**** : probably

 ** **doro**** : ok i need to meet this guy

 ** **doro**** : this is too interesting. and this campus is so boring

 ** **annie**** : i gotta admit it does sounds kinda cool

 ** **annie**** : making a site to help out downtrodden students get textbooks

 ** **annie**** : kinda like a robin hood

 ** **doro**** : i wonder if he's got movies on there too

 ** **annie**** : ok that would be very illegal

 ** **doro**** : but it's so hard to find the classics! they're never available to stream!

 ** **lin**** : omg what if he has anime too

 ** **annie**** : it IS hard to find some anime for streaming…

 ** **hilda**** : maybe if we buddy up with him a bit he'll share more things with us ;)

* * *

Hilda woke up late on Thursday, happy to see that she would still be in time for her calculus class. She never felt so motivated to attend a class before. She quickly got ready and left her dorm.

She was almost at the lecture hall when she heard her phone buzz. When she saw the chat app, she was momentarily confused, but also intrigued.

-

****Adrestia U ~Besties~ + savage_mockingbird** **

****savage_mockingbird**** : movies- link

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : anime- link

 ** **hilda**** : who is this??????

 ** **annie**** : how did you get in our chat!?!

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : heard you wanted some more stuff

 ** **lin**** : are you... Byleth?

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : nope

 ** **doro**** : did you hack our chat group??????

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : maybe ;)

 ** **lin**** : are you SURE you're not Byleth?

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : yep. you could say I know him though

 ** **annie**** : are you sending us a virus????

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : just thought I'd help out some 'downtrodden students' ;)

 ** **annie**** : !!!!!

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : don't tell Byleth about this

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : he'll make me stop

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : anyway, see ya around

_The chat has ended_

Hilda entered the lecture hall, feeling a bit uneasy. She took her usual spot in the back of the classroom and noticed Linhardt had taken a front row seat. Byleth hadn’t arrived yet, so she looked back at her phone.

****Adrestia U ~Besties~** **

****annie**** : ok i'm kinda scared now

 ** **annie**** : did anyone actually check those links?

 ** **doro**** : yeah they both worked

 ** **doro**** : no virus

 ** **annie**** : but how did they get in our chat???

 ** **lin**** : it was rather unsettling

 ** **lin**** : maybe they work with Byleth on that weird site. i mean that's where the links went

 ** **hilda**** : yeah def strange, but maybe they're byleth's friend?

 ** **doro**** : maybe it's his ~girlfriend~

 ** **lin**** : NO

 ** **hilda**** : lin, i see you there on the front row

 ** **doro**** : LMAO!!

 ** **annie**** : did you SEE the amount of anime on this site????

 ** **annie**** : this is dangerous

 ** **doro**** : oh come on annette, i doubt anyone will come after you

 ** **annie**** : no I mean, it's going to distract me from studying!!

 ** **annie**** : there's just... so much i want to watch

 ** **annie**** : but my grades!!!!!

 ** **doro**** : lol you'll be fine

 ** **hilda**** : that's the least of our worries

 ** **hilda**** : what if that person hacks us again

 ** **lin**** : i mean if they offer us nice things why not

Byleth entered then, continuing with class as though nothing had happened. Hilda was convinced then that the hacker wasn’t him, but who could it be? Hilda found herself pondering the situation instead of paying attention to the lecture.

“I wanted you all to know that, at the urging of your professor, I’m going to host office hours,” Byleth said at the end of the lecture. “Let me know if you’re interested and we can set up a video call. I’m not on campus much so it’ll be easier to do it virtually.”

With that, the class ended, and Hilda saw Linhardt rush to the front of the classroom again.

-

****Adrestia U ~Besties~** **

****hilda**** : the TA just offered us office hours

 ** **hilda**** : VIRTUALLY

 ** **doro**** : GIVE ME THE LINK

 ** **annie**** : won't he notice if other people join?

 ** **annie**** : and then there's his hacker friend

 ** **hilda**** : lin is asking him about it now

 ** **hilda**** : first in line of course

 ** **doro**** : LOL he'll never give up

 ** **lin**** : OFFICE HOURS TONIGHT

 ** **hilda**** : is that a date lol

 ** **lin**** : well, no. i had to come up with something to ask him about, so i told him you and i both needed help with the homework

 ** **hilda**** : oohhh so he'll do part of the homework for us too ;)

 ** **lin**** : he's gonna email us the link

 ** **lin**** : i don't think i should give it to you dorothea. he will notice

 ** **doro**** : fine, fine. but keep us updated!!

Despite the interesting TA, the class itself was still incredibly boring. Hilda realized this as she tried to stay awake during the office hours Linhardt invited her to. She mostly let him do the talking, but she made sure to nod every once in a while just to make it look like she was paying attention.

From the video alone, it was difficult to tell much about Byleth. He had a blank wall behind him, so there was no insight of even how he lived. She was about to regret wasting her evening when she saw a pair of hands enter Byleth’s video frame, holding a steaming mug.

Byleth immediately turned his attention to the newcomer and smiled. The hands were neatly manicured, nails painted a lovely shade of lavender. After setting the mug in front of Byleth, they disappeared again, with no other hints of who it might be.

Her mind raced as she stared at the screen intently, looking for any signs of this mysterious person, but soon after the session ended.

Hilda immediately picked up her phone.

-

****Adrestia U ~Besties~** **

****hilda**** : UPDATE!!!!!!

 ** **hilda**** : byleth has a girlfriend

 ** **doro**** : !!!!!!!!

 ** **annie**** : :o

 ** **lin**** : stop making assumptions

 ** **hilda**** : you saw it too, right lin????? the hands???

 ** **doro**** : do tell

 ** **hilda**** : someone brought him tea during our call

 ** **lin**** : could just be his roommate

 ** **hilda**** : painted nails. really nice manicure

 ** **annie**** : do you think it's the hacker??

 ** **hilda**** : doubt it. i mean, don't hackers live in basements? i doubt a hacker would have pretty nails

 ** **doro**** : really sounds like a girlfriend

 ** **hilda**** : he smiled too when she showed up

 ** **lin**** : T_T

 ** **lin**** : i have lost the will to live

 ** **doro**** : lin, it'll be all right

 ** **lin**** : my night is ruined

 ** **lin**** : i could have been sleeping

 ** **hilda**** : lol lin, stop being so dramatic

 ** **annie**** : we still don't know who the hacker is

 ** **annie**** : guess there's no use in thinking about it too much

Hilda put her phone aside and went to grab a snack. When she returned, her phone buzzed incessantly.

****Adrestia U ~Besties~ + savage_mockingbird** **

****savage_mockingbird**** : hey, glad you liked my nails

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : it's my favorite color

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : also.... hackers can't be pretty??

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : i'll have you know i'm very pretty

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : and i certainly don't live in a basement

 ** **annie**** : omg you again??????

 ** **hilda**** : wait so that was YOU????

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : yep

 ** **doro**** : are you his girlfriend?

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : eh... roommate

 ** **lin**** : so he's single?

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : no

 ** **lin**** : dammit

 ** **annie**** : do you spy on all our conversations??

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : maybe ;)

 ** **doro**** : i think she is his girlfriend

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : interpret it as you wish

 ** **lin**** : brb crying

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : can't blame you, lin. he IS pretty cute

 ** **doro**** : definitely his girlfriend

 ** **annie**** : are you just doing this to torment us??

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : of course not. I'm not THAT savage

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : i gave you free stuff, didn't i?

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : i just wanted to ask something in return

 ** **annie**** : ugh

 ** **hilda**** : i'm listening

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : Byleth needs to get out more

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : and he really likes that boba tea place on Indech Street

 ** **annie**** : wait WHAT

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : you used to work there on weekends, didn't you, Annette?

 ** **annie**** : HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FULL NAME

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : got any coupons?

 ** **hilda**** : just do it annie

 ** **doro**** : yeah you've given them to us before

 ** **annie**** : fine fine.

 ** **annie**** : _uploaded coupon_boba.png_

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : thanks, friend!

 ** **doro**** : so are you gonna take him on a date?

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : maybe

 ** **hilda**** : if it's not a date, can we come too??

 ** **hilda**** : i mean, it's obvious you want to be friends with us

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : let's just say i might take him there for his birthday

 ** **doro**** : awwww that's so cute!!!

 ** **lin**** : that's tomorrow

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : do a little digging on your crush, did you?

 ** **lin**** : it was on his faculty page, i promise i didn't stalk him

 ** **lin**** : please don't come for me

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : ha, no worries

 ** **doro**** : hehe thanks miss mockingbird, we'll be sure to show up ;)

 ** **annie**** : i have more coupons if the rest of you want to go

 ** **hilda**** : oh this should be good

 ** **hilda**** : you're pretty cool, you know that miss mockingbird?

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : ha, no need to flatter me

 ** **savage_mockingbird**** : anyway, see ya soon

_The chat has ended._

Hilda smiled. Tomorrow would certainly be interesting.

* * *

When Hilda arrived at the tea shop, the others were lingering inside. It was a casual place, but Hilda always liked going there. When Annette worked there, she’d go at least once a week.

The others were sitting in the corner with their drinks, positioned so that they could easily see the door.

“I take it they haven’t showed up yet?” Hilda asked.

“Not yet,” Dorothea said. “I’m dying to know what she looks like.”

“I’m not,” Linhardt muttered.

“I’m just glad she only asked us for coupons,” Annette added. “I was starting to worry she’d blackmail us or something.”

The door opened then, and they all glanced toward the newcomers from their position in the corner.

Byleth stepped in first, holding hands with the person who came in after. For a moment Hilda could only stare. Both were more fashionable than most she had seen around campus. 

“Wait…” Dorothea whispered. “That’s… a guy?”

Hilda noticed it now, too. The one holding Byleth’s hand was indeed pretty, wearing tasteful eyeshadow but wearing more masculine clothing. And, with a closer look, he had the same painted nails that she had seen before.

Once they walked up to the counter, Hilda turned back to her friends. “Wow.”

Linhardt covered his face with his hand. “I can’t believe it. They’re both beautiful.”

Dorothea laughed. “Well, I guess he wasn’t lying to us. He’s not his girlfriend, _and_ he’s really pretty.”

Annette took a few glances back toward them. “I’ve seen him before,” she whispered. “He’d come in pretty frequently when I worked here and get two drink orders to-go. I always admired his sense of style.” She shook her head. “I would have never guessed he was a hacker.”

“Aww, they’re a cute couple,” Dorothea said.

“Wait, I think they got to-go orders,” Annette said. “Are they leaving already?”

“Go greet them Hilda!” Dorothea pleaded.

She didn’t need to be convinced. She stood and casually walked over to them.

Byleth’s eyes widened as he saw her. “Hilda…?”

“Hey! Good to see you here. I heard it was your birthday, so I just wanted to say happy birthday!”

He was speechless for a moment, then turned to his boyfriend who had a huge smirk on his face. “Yuri… did you do this?”

“Do what?”

“Invite my students here.”

Hilda laughed. “Well, there was this strange person who hacked into our chat…”

Byleth shook his head with disappointment. “Yuri…”

He laughed. “I just wanted to make you some friends! They got us the coupons.”

Byleth turned back to Hilda. “Sorry if he bothered you.”

She laughed. “Oh no, it was the most fun we’ve had in a while. I mean, I know you’re _technically_ our teacher now, but if you want to hang out with us, we’re down.” She glanced back toward their table, where the others nodded in response. “My friends agree.”

Yuri smiled at him. “See? I just made you some friends. You should get out more.”

Byleth smiled. “I appreciate it.”

Yuri winked as he and Byleth moved back toward the door. “I’ll keep in touch.”


End file.
